Don't forget these memories we made together
by TheDreamLivesonin9Memories
Summary: "...I can't leave him," Alfred said softly. Matthew glared at his brother frustrated, "Why!" Alfred smiled back him his usual cheerful grin gone replaced with a sad smile, "Because I already left him once...I can't do it again." Digidestined of the new era rise together against the greatest battle yet...themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Digimon or hetalia. I do own my ideas and thoughts though!**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **PROLOGUE:**

He never imagined once in his life that he would one day end up as the "damsel in distress", but here he was. Bruised and battered chained to a freakin' glowing stone. His once bright golden hair had faded into a dried wheat color. His bright light tanned skin dulled into an unhealthy pale tone. His glasses had been broken long back but then again he hasn't really needed them anymore.

Without the glasses it was noticeable how really blue his eyes were. A shadowy like figure loomed over him an impossibly wide smile on their lips. "So pretty like a sunflower~" He scoffed, "I ain't a girl y'know?" The other chuckled hand placed over their lips, "I know. You're much better than that."

He shivered having heard that same line multiple times still not knowing exactly what the other meant by it. The other smirked at him running sharpened fingers down his cheek in an almost loving way. "Well my Love, I must go. I'll be back though, and hopefully by then you've changed your mind." The other turned away leaving him alone in the dark.

Once he was positively sure that the other was no longer near he released his breath. "I wonder if the others are alright. I hope so…" He was silent for a moment until the moment he felt himself sinking. Panicking he struggled against his chains until finally he was swallowed whole and forced into a deep slumber far away from reality.

The hero was no more- Alfred F. Jones now lied in wait with the rest of the Digital world while the monster that plagued it roamed free.

 **CHAPTER 1:**

Matthew Kirkland-Bonnefoy was a typical sixteen year old boy if you excluded his interesting family members. He had bright golden slight wavy hair parted at the center of his forehead with a single curled strand on the top and ended a bit above his chin. His skin was peachy with a nearly unnoticeable tan and his eyes a deep shade of indigo, oval shaped glasses perched on his nose. Matthew sighed. "Matthew," a young boyish voice called out to him.

Matthew turned around and there standing in all its glory was a digimon, short for digital monster. It appeared to be a cross between a bunny and a terrier only white with green markings and black beady eyes, a canadian bandanna wrapped around its neck. Matthew tilted his head, "Yes Hideki?" Hideki waved his digivice in the air, "You've got a message from Pa!" Pa meant Arthur and Arthur meant meetings. Meetings which Matthew lost sight of why they had them years ago.

It wasn't like his brother was ever going to be found or coming back. Alfred had made the choice to leave those six years ago, and if he didn't want to be found or even come home then that was his choice. Why did they need to waste their time over someone who was never coming back? Matthew sighed and the tension building in shoulders gave away. Hideki watched his partner go through the internal conflict he would usually go through any time Dad messaged him.

Hopping on his tiny feet Hideki read the message out loud, "Dear Matthew,

I know what you are thinking, but I think that this time it might actually be something. You see, a young man earlier today came up and asked if I knew an 'Arthur Kirkland-Bonnefoy' and of course I told him that I was him. He seemed to stare at me for quite awhile as if deciding something. He bowed his head and asked if I knew 'Alfred'. Of course being me I asked 'what sort of question' was that, but instead of shying away he merely sighed in relief and said that he was 'glad to have found the right person'.

He pulled out a digivice-the same kind as yours and your brothers- and showed me his messages. Messages that Alfred replied too! Recent as well! However I am sceptical about this. I have invited Kiku- the young man's name- to stay a few days, so if you would could you please come home early from Gilbert's house please?

From your father,

Arthur Kirkland-Bonnefoy"

Matthew listened with rapt attention to the message eyes widening as he realized what this meant. There was a possibility of finding his brother! Quickly grabbing his bag and stuffing his things he rushed out leaving a note for Gilbert since it was still early in the morning. He rushed through the morning crowd of businessmen and women Hideki riding on his shoulder.

 ** _…._**

A young man with light messy blonde hair and forest green eyes with thick eyebrows sat at the head of the table calmly drinking earl grey his name Arthur Kirkland-Bonnefoy. Sitting to his right was another man. This man was taller than Arthur with a slight darker shade of blonde with wavy ends and slate blue eyes, his name was Francis Kirkland-Bonnefoy. Sitting diagonally across from both men was much younger boy. Pale skin, slim build, dark raven straight cut hair, and closed off carmel eyes. This young man was Kiku Honda.

In his arms was a Ryudramon, a digimon having been believed to be a myth. The trio sat in tense silence the older men exchanging silent looks between themselves while the younger one whispered to his partner. Suddenly the front door slammed open revealing Matthew panting for breath, and Hideki who appeared to be very winded. Arthur and Francis both stood up to greet their son while Kiku remained at the table watching the family's interactions and his focus of attention on Matthew. His soft voice spoke the 'l' pronounced more with an 'r' sound, "He looks a lot like Alfred-kun." Ryudramon said nothing staring intently at the youngest blonde.

….

"Matthew, my boy! Are you alright?" The worry in Arthur's voice drew a slight smile onto Matthew's face. "Yes, dad. I'm okay, I just ran all the way after getting off the subway." Arthur sighed relieved, meanwhile Francis asked about the sleepover and what he did about Gilbert. Matthew chuckled softly looking sheepish, "Well I kinda of rushed over here so I left him a note."

Hideki still in a dizzy spell added in a woozy voice, "Matthew was a speed demon rushing through the crowd and streets. I think he was even faster than a tokomon!" Francis chuckled and wordlessly picked the poor Terriermon up. As the small family chatted amongst themselves they each remembered why they were there. Looking and feeling very embarrassed Arthur turned back to their guest who stared at them emotionlessly.

Kiku stood up and walked towards Matthew ignoring Arthur and Francis. Matthew smiled sheepishly, "Hello, you must be Kiku Honda. I'm Matthew Kirkland-Bonnefoy it's nice to meet you." Kiku did nothing but stare at him a thoughtful expression passing over him. Matthew waited patiently if a tad bit uncomfortable.

Kiku bowed his head and took Matthew's hand shaking it. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Alfred-kun was always asking Ludwig-san about you whenever he could." None of them missed the use of past tense. Arthur pursed his lips, "You said ' _was_ ', why?"

Kiku tensed his grip on Ryudramon tight. Alarm bells rang in the family's ears. "...That's actually why I was sent. Ludwig-san was originally supposed to come to tell you, but he was injured before he could." Matthew's mind took several minutes to register what Kiku had just implied.

Before Arthur our Matthew could respond to what Kiku said Francis in his french accented english spoke. "Wait, are you telling us that Ludwig Beilschmidt, that is who you are talking about is it not? Knew where Alfred-My son!- was these past seven years and didn't tell us?" Kiku closed his eyes, "...I am not here to talk about Ludwig-san's actions. I came here because of Alfred and only because of my friend."

Matthew cut in before either of his father's could say anything, "So then talk. _Where_ is my brother?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Digimon or Hetalia. Thank you for reading, please enjoy~**

 **I also found the song translation from Wikipedia.**

 **By the way thank you to CallisaDawn for adding this story to their list. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 2:**

" _The prologue snatches away everything along with the scenery before us as the pure white feathers falls now_

 _Flying away without even hearing the last words into this uncertain sky with nowhere to go_

 _The special color that blocks my heart, sometimes a shadow, sometimes a dream, and sometimes love_

 _When the shard of memories become important, they change into small courage_

 _and overlap in the silhouette_

 _If the prayers will become an unseen wind and reach the nape of your neck_

 _I feel that I can overcome the pain and lies and the regret left behind so_

 _believe, the many radiance that appears when you close your eyes_

 _The proof of eternity is this Trinity Cross_

 _Even if there's no song that will echo forever, this feeling will never fade_

 _The pain I carried without knowing it, sometimes darkness, sometimes rain, and sometimes love_

 _The important feeling_

 _that was similar to the warmth notifying me that every scene is wonderful now_

 _With a strong force that can be called as an oath I felt that 'I want to protect you'_

 _I feel that I can cope with the sins and punishment and the regret from sadness so_

 _believe, even if the sudden wind makes you uneasy_

 _The proof of eternity is this Trinity Cross_

 _I wonder why? I feel far from time to time. Although I'm very close._

 _Feeling painful by wanting to convey more words than now_

 _to an endless tomorrow_

 _The pure white feathers fall now and become the veil that covers the two of us_

 _I feel that I will never get lost again in the morning and night and the regret of reminiscence_

 _believe, the many radiance that appears when you close your eyes_

 _The proof of eternity is this Trinity Cross…"_

Clapping alerted her of the other and she crossed her arms refusing to turn. The softness of his voice caught her off guard, but not the news.

"Kiku has found and made contact with Alfred's family. They should be making their way here soon." She said nothing but it was obvious from her silence that she was furious. He waited for her to say or even do something but she didn't, so when he stepped to leave it was a surprise to hear her tender voice sound so empty. "Y'know...I've been with Alfred for nearly nine years in human terms, but at least three billion here in this place. I know him, I know him better than most, so when I told you not to bring those three here I meant it."

He sighed frustrated, "We've talked about this. They deserve to know and they might be able to find him." She went silent and immediately shook her head. "No they wouldn't….There was a reason why I rejected the idea…"

 _ **….**_

The group of four, six counting the digimon, sat at the dinner table silent from Kiku's answers. Kiku sat at the end thinking over the earlier events of the day and wondering if perhaps he could have broken it to the family softer, but in his defense he had been fighting nonstop for who knows how long. The fighting had been going on for so long that time had been ignored in favor of surviving and seeing another day.

 ** _…_**

 _EARLIER…_

" _So talk. Where is my brother?" Matthew stood tall staring Kiku in the eyes. Kiku's shoulders relaxed and began. "First, how old was Alfred when he ran away?" Arthur's face shifted into outrage, "What does that have to do with_ _ **where**_ _my son is?!" Kiku narrowed his eyes at him, "Quite a bit in fact." Francis cut in before his husband could start screaming, "He was ten. Why?"_

 _Kiku closed his eyes trying to hid his disappointment and whispered softly to himself, "No...he was eleven...I remember him telling me." Opening his eyes once again Kiku continued on, "As I am sure you know Alfred-kun is a digidestined of the new era," he pulled out a small square pad with a large circle at the end looped in a chain to carry it, "proved by the fact that his digivice is exactly as this." Arthur tapped his foot impatient to know where Alfred was while the other two wondered why Kiku was telling them this. "Excuse me, Honda," Matthew cut in, "what is the point of telling us this?" Kiku sighed and mumbled, "Now I see where Alfred-kun got his impatience from…"_

 _Matthew hearing what Kiku had mumbled apologized, "Sorry, it's just that...he's been gone for seven years you know? We're just worried and want to know where he is and if he's okay." Kiku breathed in softly and shook his head lightly, "No, it's perfectly fine. I suppose I should have known, but still it's not as easy to say as I hoped it would be." Arthur's patience had finally run out, "_ _ **Just spit it out! Where the bloody hell is my son?!**_ " _Arthur reached out grabbing Kiku by the collar of his shirt which in return caused Kiku's reaction._

 _Grabbing Arthur's wrist in one hand and using the other to elbow him in the gut Kiku kicked Arthur off his feet and slammed him down knocking the wind out of the older man. Francis rushed over to his husband's side while Hideki rushed in front of Matthew. Ryudramon who had been thrown out of Kiku's arms stood tall in front of his partner baring his claws out in front of them. Kiku's presence had turned sharp and cold like a knife waiting for the right moment to strike. "I see that patience is not your strongsuit so perhaps it would've been easier to tell you bluntly._ We _do_ **not** _know where Alfred-kun is at the moment other than the fact that he is somewhere in the Digital world. I was sent to tell you this and ask for assistance in finding him seeing as all our more experienced digidestined are at the front fighting back against the enemy."_

 _He paused in his speech glaring icily towards Matthew, "I was also told that if you refused to come I was allowed to use force to bring you. Although, if I am to be honest with you I was also against this idea, but orders are orders and you have until six to decide whether you will come by choice or force."_

 ** _…_**

PRESENT…

During this time when Kiku was reminiscing the Kirkland-Bonnefoy family sat together their minds running at a thousand miles per hour. Matthew's more so than his father's. ' _Kiku said that they didn't know where Alfred was other than that he was somewhere in the digiworld. Why? What happened? He also hinted that there was a fight, but why would it need so many people and digimon fighting? What's going on in the Digital world?'_

Matthew's violet eyes looked up from the smooth brown wood of the table and at the silent figure in front of him. "Honda," he called out softly still cautious of the events from earlier. Kiku looked up, "Yes, is something wrong?" Matthew shook his head a small smile on lips, "I was wondering, _exactly_ what is going on in the digital world?" Kiku's expression pinched and he sighed. ' _I suppose after that outburst there's really no point in lying.'_

"Well-" _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ "Ace of Joker-Hearts Kiku Honda report back to base. Your assistance is required on the field." Kiku looked conflicted, on one hand he had his mission to bring Alfred's family to the digiworld and explain the situation to them, but on the other hand his comrades also needed him. _Beep! Beep!_ "Kiku," Kiku looked up thoughtful expression replaced with mild surprise at the voice of his boss, "Bring the family with you. That is an order. I will meet you at the Hearts gate."

Kiku scowled, ' _Of course he would do this to me. Why didn't I move to the next division over again?'_ _Beep! Beep!_ "Kiku I'll add in a raise to you check and ask Victor cook you whatever dish you want." Kiku sighed, ' _That's why….he is always bribing me.'_ Kiku sighed once again before touching a certain app on his digivice causing it to glow pink, "Hai," he moved in between the family who still sat confused about what was going on for the most part. "Honda Kiku, Ace of the Joker-hearts requesting use of teleporter."

The response was instant, "Request cleared. Honda Kiku, Kirkland-Bonnefoy Arthur, Francis, and Matthew please enjoy and have a safe trip." The room lit up in a beautiful soft shade of pink almost reminiscent of sakuras…

 _ **… …. …. … … **_

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **ELSEWHERE:**

"The Ace of Jokers-hearts has returned sire, along with some company. What do you wish us to do?" The scaly voice of a Diaboramon asked the shadow figure who swished his wine cup back and forth. "Nothing, at least not yet. For now wait and watch their movements, then strike them down."

The Diaboramon bowed its head to him and watched as their lord stood up and walked away.

 ** _…_**

"It seems that your leader is very determined in finding you and bringing you back," he grinned showing his four sharp canine teeth, "but what he doesn't know is that I wanted this." He sighed lovingly and caressed the bright white stone, "Just wait, soon- very soon- I will rid you of the ones who hurt you, and then," he smiled lust in his eyes, "you and I can be together _forever Alfred!_ "

Lying asleep floating peacefully inside the crystal was Alfred F. Jones formerly known as Alfred Kirkland-Bonnefoy. A bright blue crest hovering before his heart alongside another matching red colored crest which flickered between a beautiful bright crimson and a twisted shade of black and red.


	3. Chapter 3

**My apologies for the late update and for the short chapter.**

 **I do not own Digimon or Hetalia because I'm just too** ** _Awesome~! XD_**

 **Prussia's rubbing off on me.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **CHAPTER 3…**

Matthew opened his eyes light hitting him straight in the eyes causing him to flinch back and blink. Hideki hopped onto his partners head his large ears acting as a sun block from the light attacking him. Near them was his parents who sat talking to their partners who they had not seen in years. Athur's partner like Matthew was a Terriermon named Flying Mint Bunny while Francis' partner was a plant like creature with a rose pink flower on its head known as Palamon but named Flora by Francis. Standing a few feet away from all six was Kiku dressed in a white military uniform with gloves on his hands and a katana at his side while his digivice hung around his neck.

Next to him was Ryudramon; however instead of a small carryable digimon was a large digimon about half of Kiku's size. Filing in towards the two were three other digimon's. A large black bird type digimon in a ninja like shirt- Falcomon, and two baby digimon's known as Seedmon which looked as the name implied as, seeds. Trailing after them was a young boy dressed in black- a black tee-shirt, black ripped jeans, and spiked boots. Their face was bandaged completely covering everything but his golden olive green eyes from view.

Perched on his shoulder was a dark purple imp looking digimon with a red scarf completed with a frowny face and gloves on its clawed hands. This digimon was known as Impmon, but to Kiku and the young man he was known as Raven. Raven crossed his arms and jumped off the boy's shoulder and onto the ground. Kiku took one look at the cloaked boy and nodded before turning back around bowing to Matthew and his parents before walking away. The Kirkland-Bonnefoy family watched him go and watched as the cloaked boy walked towards them.

Arthur and Francis immediately stood up watching him with suspicion while Matthew carefully watched him. The older two digimon seemed to realize that their partners didn't trust him, but as they made movements to tell their partners otherwise…

" _ **Don't bother. I only need to speak with the boy. He is the only one we need, and the**_ _only one_ _**that**_ _she_ _**will train."**_ The young man's voice was commanding yet not cold in the way he ordered the Digimon. Flora and Flying Mint Bunny obeyed. Raven who had been on the ground the whole time had already made his way past Arthur and Francis to Matthew and Hideki.

From there it was a blur of colors for Matthew and Hideki who were whisked away from Arthur and Francis and into another clearing where nothing but rocks and dirt laid. Standing on the edge of the cliff above Matthew was a young girl around twelve or so. Albino skin, short spiky hair with a streak of black on her right that continued down to a piece of her hair that was longer than the rest of her hair. Her title, Spadeless Star Joker.

… **.**

" _Hey, if anything ever happens to me promise me that you'll be there for him."_

 _Pout, "_ _ **You don't have to tell me that!**_ _I see him as a brother, and family never abandons one another!"_

 _Snort, "You're just a snot nosed little orphan. What do you know about family?" (Thank you.)_

" _ **Oh yeah!?**_ _Well you're just a wannabe punk southerner runaway teen!" (Your welcome.)_


End file.
